The specific remit of the Genomics Core will be to provide access to sophisticated next-generation sequencing and genomics equipment and software, and to well-trained staff, for the successful completion of several sub-projects of the Epidemiology and Pathogenesis and Diagnosis Projects conducted by Pis of the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi). Specifically, the Core will be part of the Central Instrumentation Facility of the NIMR in New Delhi, India, and will be responsible for the following tasks: to install, operate, and maintain next-generation equipment capable of high-throughput DNA sequencing; to process and sequence the large numbers of samples expected from the study of var gene diversity conducted as part ofthe Epidemiology Project (Project 1); and to sequence 30 P. vivax whole genomes for the Pathogenesis and Diagnosis Project (Project 3). These activities serve the CSCMi's goal of being a multidisciplinary research center in India that integrates clinical and field studies with laboratory, molecular, and genomic methods for malaria control and prevention, and its objective of building research capacity in India and helping train the next generation of malaria and mosquito vector biologists.